My Love, My Bella
by onyxbishop
Summary: Bellatrix Lestrange has just died in battle, leaving her younger sister, Narcissa Malfoy, lonely and confused, trying to make sense of it all. Who was Bella, really? Why did their relationship reach beyond that of sisterly love? What will Narcissa do to get back the only thing that ever mattered in her life? Her love, her Bella. (M for self harm, language, Cissatrix)
1. Prologue

I woke up with a start. I'm alright, I'm in my own room, in my own house, next to Lucius, he will protect me. But yet, it isn't alright. A few days ago there had been a battle at Hogwarts, Voldemort's army against Dumbledore's. Bet you can't guess who won? Right. Dumbledore's army. I knew it all along.

My dear sister wasn't so sure though, she was blinded by her loyalty to the Dark Lord. Which, I suppose, is why she isn't with us today.

The thought of her was enough to bring me to tears. She had been my role model, the one i looked up to. If I was sad or scared, it was her arms that i ran into, and only hers. she was my rock, my anchor. Yes, there were times when i had to bring her back to earth, for she was driven mad with her love for the Dark Lord.

She had always been loyal, determined and beautiful, ready to stand up for what she loved. Those attitudes had always inspired me to be more like her. My love, my Bella.


	2. Chapter 1

I've known Bellatrix my whole life, I'm her younger sister.

We grew up with our sister, Andromeda, who was always the outsider of the group, since Bella and I were so close. Her and Andromeda always looked like they could be twins, while I was the little sunshine of the group, with my blonde hair, pail skin and pastel clothing.

When Bella and I were out together no one would ever believe that we were sisters. We looked more like eternal enemies; cat and dog, salt and pepper, good and evil, light and dark, but loved each other the same, even if we couldn't look more different.

The two of us hid it well, no one suspected a thing. I guess they all figured, 'Well, they're sisters, so they're bound to hold hands in public and sleep in the same bed. Isn't that what sisters do? Isn't that normal?'

Honestly, our relationship couldn't have been more abnormal. Like i said, we were sisters, and loved each other. But we were more than that, we were LOVERS, sole mates, twin flames and there was no stopping our feelings for each other. We were INVINCIBLE together.


	3. Chapter 2

I awoke to the sound of my sister singing in my ear. "Greensleeves", though a muggle song, had always been my favourite and Bella knew it. She could sing better than anyone i knew, and was lead soprano in the Hogwarts choir.

"Cissy," she said in a sing-song voice, "time to wake up, sleepy pants! We're going back to Hogwarts today!"

I rolled over on my stomach, cursing the day before tumbling out of bed, knocking my sister off her balance so that she landed on the floor by me.

We both giggled. "You know Cissy, you are quite the cutie when you sleep! I should take a picture sometime!"

"Oh! Don't! Please!" I'm disgusted by the very thought of that getting out to a newspaper. I can see the headlines right now: 'GIRL FROM THE FAMILY OF BLACK HAS SNORING THAT CAN WAKE DEAD'

She giggles, "I was only joking! Don't look so terrified! Come on! We'll be late on our first day!" she yanks me up, dislocating a joint or two.

We run out in the hallway to get our breakfast. Bella slaps Andromeda over the back of the head before yelling, "Coming to get me Andie?" and races off down the staircase, two steps at a time.

I follow behind her, in an unspoken race to the dining room, but I'm no match for Bella, who bounds down the hall almost faster than her legs can carry her.

We reach the dining room, Bellatrix first, me second and Andromeda, who has her head buried in a book, third.

"Come on Andie! Have some fun for once instead of reading all the time!" I say playfully, "who knows! You might like it!"

"Tell me what to do again, and I'll deck you!"

Bellatrix ignores her, "Whatcha reading sis?" she snatches the book out of her hands, "Julius Ceasa- EEEWWWW!" she shrieks, and throws then book to the floor. "Andie! Why are you reading muggle literature?!"

I-I j-just, I-" Andromeda looks down at her feet, "It looked interesting, so I picked it up. YOU read it, you'll like it! It's about a man named Juliu-"

"Well, I'm telling mum!" Bellatrix dashes off into the living space with Andromeda running, crying behind her, "No, please don't Bella! Please, I beg of you!"

I sit in silence. Bellatrix was always like this, teasing and hurting Andromeda to the point of tears. I felt bad for her, but didn't dare confront Bellatrix. I would never see the light of day again if I did.

"Andromeda Luna Black!" I heard my mother bellow, sending chills up and down my spine. This was going to be no fun morning, thanks to Bella. At least I had Hogwarts to look forward to.

I took a sip of my tea before I glanced at the clock. One more hour?!

Flying out of my chair i gobbled up the last of my breakfast before scurrying to my room yelling, "One more hour!" as i passed my mother and sisters. Getting to my room, I slammed the door shut behind me.~

~I came out of my trance like state to find myself staring into the mirror at a frail woman with tears running down her cheeks. Lucius stood behind me.

"Love, I'm always here if you want to talk, I know its been hard." he said in a comforting tone.

I stare into the sink, barely breathing, "No, Lucius, I'm fine, really." I put on a happy face and kiss the man that I once loved on the cheek before heading to the ground floor to make tea.


	4. Chapter 3

The funeral was the hardest. They say that planning it is always the worst part and I couldn't disagree more.

Hordes of people came. There were purebloods, halfbloods and muggleborns. Former followers of Voldemort and those who were loyal to Dumbledore. Some came out of curiosity, others for fun and some to mourn the loss of a friend or role model. I came to mourn my sister.

We sat in the huge main room at Malfoy Manor, which still wouldn't fit everyone. People were overflowing into every space and even outside. As always, family and close friends sat in front.

I was in a daze most of the time and didn't hear much said until it was my turn to speak.

I stood up and walked to the front before surveying the crowd before me. I closed my eyes and more tears came, then broke down. A minute later I finally took control of myself. "Thank you all for coming today, I know that my sister would have been proud to see the group that has gathered here. She was an amazing friend, daughter, wife, aunt, cousin and sister. I just want to say that my Bella was not what you would think, she was a kind and loving person. Sure, every once in a while she could act a little childish," the crowd chuckled softly, "but she kept her head on her shoulders." I sniffled loudly before going on in a shaky voice, "and Bella, you were my hope, rock and anchor and I couldn't be more grateful to be able to call you my sister. You were with me through the best and worst of times, which means so much more than you could imagine." I looked straight at Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley, "I will love you, Bella, until the end of time."

At that point I completely lost it and start sobbing as I walk back to were Draco and Lucius were seated. Lucius wrapped his arm around me and gave me a strong hug while I took a hold of Draco's hand.

After the funeral there was a breeze if reassuring hugs and words from those who were sorry or felt pity on us. All of which were returned with a thank you and a smile.

I came to the point were I was moving almost robotically and almost thanked someone for giving me a disgusted glare, but stopped myself just in time.

When the guests were finally cleared out I went into the guest bedroom, telling Lucius that i would be sleeping there that night. Bella's favourite dagger would be my company.

Sitting on the bed, I took the dagger in my hand and slowly started carving into my arm, leaving deep marks that blood oozed out from. I watched it drip as it started to soak the skirt of my dress.

When I finally looked at what I was doing, I realised that I had carved the mark of a death eater into my arm.


	5. Chapter 4

It was a rainy Saturday morning and Lucius and Draco were out shopping for Draco's school supplies while Bellatrix and I were alone in Malfoy Manor.

As I finished making our tea I walked into the dining room were she was seated and handed her her tea before sitting down in the chair across from her.

I looked up and saw her looking at me, having not even taken a sip of her tea yet. "Bella, what is it?"

She looked down at her cup. "Oh, nothing. I was just...um...thinking."

Something was up. "Bella, I can tell that it's not nothing. Look, I'm your sister, you can tell me anything."

This was not her usual behaviour, usually I had to fight to get her to even sit down. But I could read her like a book and the look she was giving me was nothing I was comfortable with. Could it be... "Just tell me what you're thinking and I'll be happy."

"I- I can't tell you, it's...I can't...I..." She was trying to look confident, but completely failing to do so. "...I love you Cissy."

"Yeah right, don't change the subject. What's on your mind?"

"I'm serious! I love you more than I have ever loved anyone and that is what I was thinking about. I swear."

"Well, I love you too, I guess-" suddenly she leaned forward and started kissing me on the lips. I backed off.

"What was that all about, Bellatrix?! We're sisters!" This was horrifying, but, I...liked it.

We sat in a sulking silence for a while. "Why did you kiss me back?" She demanded "you kissed me back."

I didn't know what to say, instead I leaned forward and started to kiss her again, I didn't know what had come over me. Slowly the kiss started to get more passionate and before I knew it, her hand was working at the zipper on my dress.

"This is so wrong." I whispered between kisses as I started to take off her dress as well.

"I know, isn't it exciting?!" She had slipped my dress off and was working at my panties.

"We need to get a room, just in case they come back..." I lead her up the main staircase and into the guest bedroom were she threw me down on the bed and started to kiss me between my breasts, working her way down to my panties.

"Watch it, those things were expensive, Lucius got them for me."

She smirked and ripped them off. "Does he really matter right now?"

She teased me for a while, circling her fingers around the skin just above my womanhood, "just do it!" I demanded impatiently. She giggled then started to work her fingers inside me, taking her time at first but then gaining speed. I moaned as my orgasm drew closer. She stuck a fourth finger in and that was enough to send me to the edge. "BELLAA!" I screamed and then flopped back down on the bed, panting. When I finally got my breath back I turned to her. "Your turn."


End file.
